


melting

by sonjitbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Summer, i guess, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonjitbaby/pseuds/sonjitbaby
Summary: kyungsoo might have a slight staring problem, but chanyeol doesn’t mind.“so like, can i kiss you?”





	melting

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up uhh ash told me to post this so... this is my Very first published fic like ever even tho ive been writing for a while but im very rusty so... also i Hate sharing my writing but i wanted to try & put myself out there. idk yall be the judge, but pls be gentle... or like bully me idc

the sunset is beautiful.

it’s absolutely gorgeous, in fact. the way the atmosphere distorts the rays, painting the clouds in oranges and pinks. the sky reflects in the buildings of the city, casting a pinkish haze over the town on this hot saturday evening.

kyungsoo could be marveling at the sunset, sure, but he’s distracted by a certain someone seated on the uncomfortable plastic lawn chair next to him. that certain someone being chanyeol, with his feet propped up on the railing. they’re seated on the balcony of their shared apartment, high enough off the ground so that the commotion below is nothing louder than a muted buzz.

kyungsoo rests his head on his arms, on the matching plastic table in front of him, gazing up at chanyeol. chanyeol’s got his eyes closed, enabling kyungsoo to stare freely at his profile. from chanyeol’s wind-tousled hair to the slight sunburn across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, kyungsoo marvels. the thick humidity beating in the air clings to his sunkissed skin, making him look so enviously dewy. he looks like an angel, both blessing kyungsoo with his presence, but cursing him with an agonizing crush. chanyeol , with his stupid, endearingly large ears, honest eyes, and the kindest of smiles. let’s not forget about his lips, those plush lips that look like they’re practically dripping with honey. this was all so bittersweet.

kyungsoo’s little trance is cut abruptly when chanyeol suddenly jolts awake from his cat nap, startling kyungsoo.

“what the fuck...” chanyeol says, disoriented, clutching his heart.

kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. “you good?”

“yeah i’m fine. you know those dreams where you feel like you’re falling? just had one of those.” chanyeol frowned

kyungsoo chuckled, he knows those all too well.

chanyeol attempts to adjust his position, but one of his slippers gets caught on the railing, and ends up falling off of the balcony into oblivion. “bro FUCK!” chanyeol curses. so much for a peaceful evening. kyungsoo snorts behind his hand.

“don’t laugh! those were gucci!!” chanyeol whines, clearly dismayed.

“chanyeol, those were three dollar knockoffs, you’re not fooling anyone”

chanyeol just sighs, defeated, and goes to scroll through his social medias. kyungsoo goes back to sneaking glances at chanyeol. they lapse into silence once again.

it’s getting darker, the sun disappearing behind buildings and stars barely beginning to peek out from behind the clouds.

kyungsoo gets lost in his head. he thinks of how much nicer nights like these would be if him and chanyeol were like, in love. he thinks of peppering kisses to his cheeks, tasting the sweetness of his lips, feeling the softness of his skin beneath his fingertips, the heat between his legs, he craves it all. he’s so close, literally right in front of him, yet so far away.

“soo, i can _feel_ you staring.”

kyungsoo’s face heats up as he looks away, arms crossed “i’m not staring.”

“you totally are! hey, look at me.” chanyeol laughs

kyungsoo decidedly doesn’t look back at him. chanyeol scoots his chair towards kyungsoo so that he’s sitting directly in front of him. he winces as the chair makes a loud, grating noise as it’s dragged across the concrete. he leans his face real close to kyungsoo’s.

kyungsoo blinks up at him. “what are you doing....”

“letting you see my face up close so you can get a good look at it.” chanyeol grins.

kyungsoo shoves his face away. “bro fuck _off_!” his cheeks turn pink against his own will, he blames it on the heat.

“sorry, im sorry!” chanyeol laughs. he goes back to invading kyungsoo’s space. he picks kyungsoo’s hands up and holds them against his cheeks. for a split second, kyungsoo glances at his lips and licks his own involuntarily. chanyeol notices.

“listen,”

“hm?”

“so like, can i kiss you?” chanyeol asks, semi-timidly. kyungsoo’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.

a few awkward beats of silence pass. kyungsoo just gapes at him. chanyeol looks like he really regrets asking.

“fuck- i mean- i-“

“yes”

“yes?”

“i mean— yeah, you can, i want to” kyungsoo says, more eloquently.

chanyeol blinks. “for real?”

“yes, for real” kyungsoo chuckles, gaze softening. the tension seeming to subside. “c’mere” kyungsoo smiles. he guides chanyeol’s face closer to him, and closes the distance between them in a chaste kiss. it’s short and sweet, yet his insides do somersaults like he’s back in fuckin’ high school. his lips are as soft and sweet as he’d imagined. oh god.

they pull apart momentarily, both sporting giddy smiles and pinked cheeks, like two big fools. chanyeol sheepishly holds up a finger. “one more?”

kyungsoo laughs and pulls him in again, this time, the kiss is more substantial, and they pull apart with a soft, wet smack, it’s dizzying. this time, chanyeol doesn’t have to ask for another. he cups kyungsoo’s face and drags kyungsoo’s bottom lip down with his thumb. he goes back in, deepening the kiss. chanyeol’s tongue slides over his and kyungsoo gasps softly, practically melting into him, he can feel chanyeol smile against his lips. he knows. it’s a heady feeling that makes kyungsoo’s toes curl. kyungsoo’s fingers thread through the soft, permed hair at chanyeol’s nape, while chanyeol’s thumb strokes his cheek. they build up a rhythm, exchanging heated kisses and gentle touches as the sky gets dimmer and the town gets hazier.

the sticky scent of baby’s breath wafts in a dizzying cloud from their neighbor’s flower pots, and the stifling humidity almost becomes suffocating, but kyungsoo would be an idiot to stop now. he feels high off his ass, to put it simply.

they pull apart for air, resting their foreheads against each other, lips shiny and plumped. their eyes meet and they both dissolve into giggles. chanyeol takes this as an opportunity to kiss kyungsoo all over his face, making obnoxious kissy noises as kyungsoo laughs, not minding one bit.

how this all happened is beyond kyungsoo, but he’s screaming on the inside, obviously. for fuck’s sake, he’s making out with his _best friend_. it’s a lot to take in. he’s gonna have a lot of feelings to sort out later, but for now, this is totally, absolutely fine. they’re gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hmu on twitter @bbyuchis peace out also feedback would b greatly appreciated!


End file.
